


The Doctor's Omega

by slashyrogue



Category: Hysteria (2011), The Salvation (2014)
Genre: Alpha Mortimer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Jon Jensen isn’t looking for an alpha.His wife and child have been in the ground for a year when Dr. Mortimer Granville moves into town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



Jon Jensen isn’t looking for an alpha.

His wife and child have been in the ground for a year when Dr. Mortimer Granville moves into town.

The Doctor is the strangest alpha he’s ever known, taking of omega rights and seeming more interested in pleasing anyone other than himself much to Jon’s annoyance.

His brother teases his interest and urges the two of them into impossible situations, though Jon has never dreamed of mating again it all boils down to a night of heat he can’t deny and the rejection of a claiming that leaves him broken further.

It seems even this strange alpha doesn’t want him.

His anger burns till he explodes on two alphas attacking an omega, beaten within an inch of his life and dragged through the street ready to be hung.

“If you two gentlemen do not step away from my omega immediately I will kill you where you stand.”

Mortimer’s voice burns through Jon even as he can barely lift his head. He sees Mortimer standing there looking darker than he’s ever seen him holding a gun pointed at the alpha closest to him.

“Alpha,” his throat hurts to speak and the exasperated smile he gets in return is worth the pain.

“I do believe you’ve vexed me long enough, Jon,” Mortimer sighs, “We need to talk.”

He pulls the trigger.

Jon smiles just before the world goes dark, and wakes with a ring on his finger.

“Have we married while I slept?”

Mortimer kisses his hand, rubbing Jon’s palm against his cheek.

“The preacher is outside.”


	2. Chapter 2

Denial is the first reaction Jon has to the idea that he could be expecting.

They very idea is ridiculous. He’s way over the age of most omegas that can carry and it wasn’t as if Mortimer had put off knotting in the year since they’d been hitched.

If he were still able, which he most definitely was not, then a child would have happened much sooner.

He couldn’t be pregnant. There was no possible way.

But the pains come, albeit slowly.

Mortimer begins to notice that Jon is less tactile and avoids scenting, the idea that his alpha will smell the imaginary child he most definitely is not carrying worrying him greatly.

The perpetual sickness and a slightly larger belly come next, Jon hardly able to spend time in the house for fear he will get found out and drenching himself in cologne when he did.

“Are you unhappy?,” Mortimer finally asks as they sit across from each other on opposite ends of the table.

Jon looks up with wide eyes, unable to speak.

Mortimer sets down his napkin, elbows on the table as he wipes his eyes. “Jon, if you want to get our bond cut…”

Jon puts his hands to the curve of his belly, breath coming out in shaking huffs.

“…I know in the colony there is a bond cutting that is…”

He grabs for Mortimer’s hand and pulls him almost entirely across their narrow table, dishes knocking to the floor as he stands.

“NO!”

Mortimer is a mess, covered in what little of the turkey Jon had gone after and some fresh vegetables smothered in butter. He climbs to his knees as Jon hugs him, burying his face into Jon’s neck.

It only takes a second for him to straighten more, inhaling and nuzzling as his hand goes to Jon’s belly.

“You’re with child.”

The words make Jon clutch harder, pulling his alpha into standing as he shudders.

“I am not sure I can…”

Mortimer kisses his cheek, still scenting every part he can, “Carry another child.”

Jon lets out a moan and Mortimer lifts away from his neck, putting his hands on Jon’s cheeks and turning him so the omega cannot look away.

“Marie would have wanted you to be happy, as would Kresten.”

Jon shakes his head, tears blurring his vision as the memory of holding his wife and son’s corpses comes unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

Mortimer kisses him softly before kneeling down and lifting the larger shirt Jon had been wearing to hide his belly. His touch makes the omega moan, the reverent kiss he places over Jon’s stomach so loving that Jon lets out a choked, “Alpha,” making Mortimer shiver.

“Do not hide your fears from me, Jon. I was so worried I’d wronged you in some way and…”

He kisses Jon’s belly again, nuzzling the slight paunch that will soon overtake his lower half.

Jon touches his head and wipes tears from his eyes, “I love you so much.”

Mortimer looks up and smiles, “As long as I live and breathe,” he stands up and gently pulls Jon in close, “I will spend every moment loving you,” he puts his hand over Jon’s belly, “The both of you.”

Jon kisses him hard, almost bruising, pulling on his cravat and leading them backwards towards their bed.

The overwhelming need to be close is hard to deny after being apart for so long.

After they lay spent and panting, the mix of their scents so overpowering that Jon never wants to leave their bed for days. Mortimer lays with his head on Jon’s belly, his content sighs making the omega smile while he runs fingers through the alpha’s hair.

“Do not push me away again, love. I cannot imagine losing you, it’s…”

“I’m sorry. The memories…”

Mortimer lifts his head. “Are hard to forget. I know, Jon. I would never want you to forget them. Just…”

Jon reaches out to touch his cheek.

“Marie would have liked you,” he whispers.

Mortimer kisses his palm, “That is the best compliment you have ever given me. I hope I can live up to it.”

Jon smiles, “You already have.”


End file.
